Selfish
by thedemonsangel
Summary: While being stitched up, Deidara calls Sasori a hypocrite. Is this the case? SasoDei, oneshot, some ooc, etc....


Another one from my dA.

Warnings:  
SasoDei, some ooc, etc...  
(Rated for...Sasori's persuasion tactics.)

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto characters...nor will I ever own them....

* * *

Although he couldn't feel the needle pierce his flesh, Deidara could feel the tug of the thread bringing the lips on his chest tightly together. This stitching was being done by Sasori since it was an emergency and Kakuzu was back at the base, but Deidara also knew that the stitches would not be redone unless necessary. The mouth on his chest was very dangerous, which is why Sasori had to use a small dose of a paralyzing poison in the troublesome extra mouth; this also left Deidara fortunate enough to be numb as Sasori stabbed through his skin.

"That was the _stupidest_ thing you've ever done," Sasori hissed while tugging on the needle again. "_What_ were you thinking?!"

Deidara flinched slightly, it wasn't too hard to see that Sasori was rather upset with him, but he also didn't want to say why he was going to do. It was for a good cause at the time, so why did he have to explain himself?

"Deidara," the puppet warned.

"Yes, danna?"

The glare and growl that followed his question certainly was expected, but the sharp tugging on the thread hadn't been. Oh how he was dreading when the numbing effects would wear off.

"Answer me."

"If you can turn yourself into art, then why can't I, hmm?" Deidara retorted.

That wasn't really what he was thinking when he cut the stitches of the mouth, no…at the time it was something completely different, but if Sasori was allowed to keep his own secrets for the sake of his pride, then so was he.

Too bad Sasori didn't like this answer.

"You stupid little brat! That's the most ridiculous thing I've _ever_ heard!"

"How, hmm? You turned yourself into your art, so why can't I do the same with mine? Or are you just a big hypocrite, un?"

~*~*~*~

_'Deidara,'_ Sasori thought to himself, _'you are the most idiotic fool I've ever met. How could you even think of blowing yourself up for art?!'_

"I'm no hypocrite," he growled. "I'm not preventing you from turning into a puppet like I did."

_'But I wouldn't let you do that either….'_

"But you don't want me to be art, un."

_'You are art, you idiot.'_

"That's not art," Sasori verbalized. "That's just crude noise and destruction."

Continuing with the last few stitches, the puppet realized that his partner was actually silent for once. Oh well, he decided not to question it since it would keep from a growing argument.

"There, done."

Glancing at his work, Sasori was rather pleased with himself that he was able to lock away the damned mouth that would destroy Deidara. Maybe he was a hypocrite…but he wasn't about to tell the blonde that.

"Let's get going, brat. This mission is done."

Sasori then set off, for once not inside Hiruko due to the damage the puppet took in battle. Unfortunately that was the fate of most of his puppets, but being outnumbered in the way they were hadn't been planned. Even so, they managed to kill who they were sent out to eliminate. Too bad some were left alive, but Sasori had to pull Deidara away before he made himself into a living bomb. His heart nearly stopped when he saw him cut the stitches away.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, Sasori just kept walking, hoping to distance himself from the area. He did not like the new memory this mission gave him.

~*~*~*~

The pair managed to get back to the base with an uncomfortable silence between them. Both sides were hiding the truth of why they did what they did and it was eating away at them.

Because of the long silence, Deidara expected it to continue long after they got back to their shared room and into morning. So of course, he wasn't expecting to suddenly be slammed into the wall and kissed fiercely.

"D-danna…wh-"

"You stupid, stupid idiot," Sasori muttered against the blonde's lips. "You want to know _why_ you can't be your art like I am mine?"

Deidara just weakly nodded in reply, not sure if he could manage any sort of verbal answer.

"You really are an idiot," the puppet master said with a sad smile. "It's because if you become your art…you would die, leaving me behind to be alone forever. Me being my art…keeps me with you. See the difference and why I refuse to let you imitate my actions?"

The bomber had never seen it that way, but in his defense he hadn't been planning on leaving Sasori alone. He was only planning on blowing himself up because he thought that his partner was gone. Seeing the shattered puppets littering the ground and Sasori nowhere in sight, Deidara had figured that killing all the damned ninja around would be a great way to die.

"You're selfish, un," Deidara said.

"And you aren't? I know there's more reason behind trying to blow yourself up, Deidara. I don't think you're quite _that_ stupid. Tell me why…."

Okay, so Sasori told him why he had a problem with him turning into his art, but that didn't mean Deidara had to share why he wanted to do such a thing. Right? Unfortunately Sasori wasn't a patient person and decided to get the answer his way.

"Is the numbing going away?"

Blinking at the sudden question, the blonde was confused by the question. Although it wasn't so random since he had been numbed earlier, it was strange considering their current choice of conversation.

"Y-yeah…but it kind of tingles…. Why, un?"

~*~*~*~

The answer he got caused Sasori to smirk, and after doing so he could sense Deidara's unease, and the blonde had all right to be uneasy by seeing his smirk. The puppet master then proceeded to peel away the blonde's cloak to see the bare chest underneath, the shirt gone from earlier. Lightly tracing the newly stitches that were slightly crusted by dried blood, Sasori made a mental note to get those cleaned up later while also noticing how Deidara shivered under his touch.

"D-don't, danna, un. Th-that's more sensitive…than usual."

Yes, Sasori was aware that the tingling feeling would make the nerves more sensitive, but as long as his bomber wasn't in pain from the action—seeing that it was likely to be very tender later—then he wasn't going to worry.

Ignoring Deidara's plea, Sasori lightly trailed his lips over the chest mouth, allowing his tongue to poke out and trip over each stitch.

"Sasori-danna!" the blonde gasped. "S-stop, un."

Lifting his head away from his lover's chest, Sasori gave Deidara a flat look. He wasn't going to just stop for nothing.

"Do you plan on telling me what I want to know then?"

"N-no, un."

"Fine, but if you don't tell me that, don't tell me to stop."

Sasori was actually hoping that Deidara would tell him since it probably was a bad idea to go too far with him in his condition, but there was still time before he wouldn't stop. Oh well, more fun for him.

The puppet's mouth immediately went back to repeat its earlier actions while one of his hands began to slip lower and lower….

"O-okay!" Deidara whimpered. "I'll tell you, un…."

Stopping so suddenly wasn't really an option, but he would stop since he wouldn't be so cruel as to make his blonde go through anything strenuous for a few days…but after that…he wouldn't hold back. Sasori allowed himself to kiss the blonde's skin a few more times, but away from the sewn mouth until he was looking into a bright blue eye.

"I-I thought that you were…d-dead, un. I c-couldn't find you and…I saw…your puppets shattered, so…I figured 'why not go out with a bang?' That way I wouldn't…be without you, Sasori-danna, un."

"And you call me selfish," Sasori whispered while wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist. "I thought we established that I was eternal."

"W-what about your heart, un?"

Sasori froze for a second. Yes, that was a flaw…but other than that he was practically immortal. Why was Deidara worrying so much about it?

"Don't worry about it, Deidara…."

"But, danna-"

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you," Sasori whispered, cutting Deidara off. "If, and only if you are completely sure I'm gone are you allowed to become your art, but only if there's also a reason behind it. You can't just pull a suicide; it would just crush me to know you did such a thing because I died. Got it?"

When no reply came from the blonde, Sasori became worried. Would Deidara really blow himself up if he were to die?

"Deidara…answer me, _please_," he begged.

That probably would shock his partner into answering. It wasn't just everyday that Sasori would say 'please' or beg for that matter, but he wanted to know that he wouldn't immediately see the blonde wherever they would go after death.

"O-okay, un."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sasori took another glance at the blonde before grabbing his hand and tugging him along.

"Come on, brat. We need to get the blood cleaned off before Zetsu smells it and tracks you down."

With a small smile, Sasori quickly let it fade before leaving the room with his blonde following faithfully behind. No, he didn't plan on dying anytime soon, so he could just let those thoughts be put away for now while he plotted out how soon was safe enough to ravish Deidara to the point he wouldn't be able to move for days….


End file.
